Set my soul on Fire
by StealingYourPurpleThunder
Summary: Romance. Supernatural Comedy and Action. Jacob has been ignoring Bella. Jacob imprints on her afterwards only to be ignored by her. Will she forgive him.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight . All characters belong to SM except where I say otherwise**

**Enjoy reading!**

**My first fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Set My Soul on Fire

**Soundtrack**: "Set Fire to the Rain" - Adele.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Bella stood next to her truck as she stared at Jacob from a good distance. He looked _different_. Sure he had the same DNA as yesterday but there was something unfamiliar about him. Bella noticed this as she continued to examine her former friend. She had parked the _Beast_ by the Black's driveway and was now waiting for Jacob in the heavy downpour. She would wait for him in a blizzard if she needed to.

Maybe it was his hair. The once long lush black hair that she would braid with beads when she was a little girl was now trimmed short and spiky. She imagined it would feel sharp to the touch and mostly likely stiff from the amount of gel used. It could be his well toned body that would make girls drool and the boys glower at the sight of him_. _What about the tattoo on his right bulging bicep or the increased growth.

What have they been feeding them here? _Plant growth? _Bella scowled at her wet sneakers then lightly kicked a pebble in her path.

Were they giving them drugs in La Push? Jacob had referred to as Sam Uley's Gang with great distaste as the one who could do no wrong, the council's golden children according to Quil and beefy hall monitors named by Embry.

In her mind, she was surprised to see Embry was in the gang with Jacob; she continued to keep her wooden emotions. If she did not know, she would think they were all brothers. Sam, Paul, Embry, Jared and Jacob.

She felt sorry for Quil. When she had given him a ride earlier, he was not his bubbly self. She tried to make him feel better but he answered her with one or two words. Bella soon realized that this was how she acted since the Cullen's left; and it was not a pretty sight. Sure she was just a friend with Jacob but Quil was best friends with Jacob and Embry.

o0o

The rain stopped but the sky still looked sinister. She knew that Jacob had seen her nevertheless he continued to ignore her. _And like a good little watchdog he listened to every word Sam was telling him. _Bella snorted to herself. She hated Sam. In fact, she hated that entire gang except for Jacob. She did not want to forget about the good times with her friend but at this point, Bella was beginning to lose her patience. She took her time walking in a meandering way as she avoided a few muddy puddles.

Paul began to shake before she could reach them; she turned her attention towards him and raised a curious eyebrow. What the hell was wrong with him? Sam silenced Paul with a stern look. Or perhaps it was silent communications. Who cares! Jacob still refused to notice her. But at least he did not run away. _Wishful thinking Bella. Wishful thinking._

o0o

Well two could play this silly game. Since Jacob had refused to speak to her, Bella would be kind; she would tell him goodbye. She was not going to do what he did after the incident at the cinema. So he did not want to be her friend. No problem. Would she return to her regular pitiful self? _Not anymore_.

Billy sat on his wheelchair. He was watching all of them on the patio. He prayed to the spirits that none of them would phase to close the girl; he was stunned when Bella opened Jacob's hand then dropped the truck's keys onto his open palms. Billy was expecting a confrontation. They were all expecting it. Even Paul stopped shaking and raised an eyebrow. He believed this was better than a war of words.

He had not looked at her but he did continue to stare at the keys. "Goodbye Jacob." Bella told him. She turned around quickly and continued to walk towards Billy, afraid to see the look on Jacob's face. From her guess, it was probably hatred. Why else would he be avoiding her?

Bella stood by the before the first wooden step. "Hey Billy..."

"Bella?"

"Just wanted you to know that despite the fact that Jacob and I are no longer friends, it does not mean that you and Charlie have to stop."

He nodded with tears in his eyes but quickly wiped it away with the rag that was on the backrest. "How are you going home? I noticed..."

Bella had her hands in her pocket. "I'm walking." When Billy frowned at her, she gave him a short slightly comical laugh. "Yeah, it a long walk home but I need the _exercise_." To make him feel slightly better she added in the last line. "I'll call my dad when I get to tired." Then she waved him goodbye. Bella gave Jacob one last look before she began her walk.

When he looked up from the ground then straight into Bella's eyes, he felt everyone around him blur making Bella became his focal point of his existence.

Jacob Black had imprinted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

With a slacked jaw, Jacob turned towards Sam. He needed an explanation since it was Sam's fault because _Alpha_ Sam told him not to talk to Bells.

He gritted his teeth. "Sam." His voice was full of pain and anger.

"You imprinted on Bella." stated Sam very calmly.

"Yeah! I know that." Jacob shouted "And now she hates me!"

"_Great_." Paul said sarcastically. "Nobody cares about your stupid leech lover." Paul walked away from the group towards the forest. This was not his problem.

Jared and Embry who had not gotten involved in the brawl were making bets. "How long do you think they'll realize that Bella's walking home?" Jared asked Embry.

Jacob quickly turned his head towards them. "Like now." Embry replied.

"Get this Alpha command off me now!" yelled Jacob. After the command was released from his body, he ran to his car so that he could give her a ride home. He would beg forgiveness until the day he died. Bella meant the world to him. Given that she was now his imprint, Bella would be told all the legends of the wolf shifters.

As he drove along the street there was no sign of Bella. He had crossed the La Push Border. Still no sign of her. Where had she gone? The distance between La push to Forks was a ten minute drive in a speeding car. Bella was walking home.

He was going out of his mind. In every possible direction his imprint's strawberry and lavender scent clung to the air.

Had Bella Swan disappeared?

o0o

_Seven minutes earlier._

She had crossed the La Push Border when she noticed a fiery red colour in the distance. Her heart began to race as she thought of Victoria. The vampire had not noticed her as yet; which is kind of strange. Didn't she have a mouth-watering scent? If she was actually see the vampire then that said vampire should be sensing her. What was the best possible way to sneak by a vampire? There should be a manual for this kind of stuff.

Bella almost screamed as a broad hand covered her mouth. It was definitely not Victoria as she was still in her line of sight.

'_Promise not to scream? Just shake your head.'_ She heard a male voice in her head. After nodded her head, the person removed his hand away.

Bella turned around quickly to face him. 'Who are you?' she mouthed at him, no sound coming out of her lips. She looked at him up and down.

He smirked at her, his dark purple eyes twinkling with amusement._' Who am I is none of you concern... not yet anyway, but who will save you...'_

Bella furrowed her eyebrows at him, silently wondering how. Without warning, he touched her shoulder, his eyes glowed to a lighter shade then they both disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own twilight. **

**But my imagination owns Arius-. (pronounced 'Ah-ree-us'). Guest star.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3.<strong>

_30 minutes later._

_Forks._

_Swan's Residence._

Her eyes burned literally. The last thing she remembered was a streak of fiery red hair in the distance, meeting a handsome man with amazing purple eyes who talked to her with his mind and saved her by teleporting her home. _Wow that was some dream!_

She heard the voices and felt the hot air from a blow dryer but she was not certain. Her dad Charlie, his voice was familiar but this other accent had a deep bass. Powerful. Wait a minute. This voice sounded exactly like the human that she meet earlier. _So I guess this is not a dream._

Bella tried to open her eyes to see if it was true; however someone gently closed them back.

"Please try to keep your eyes closed. the voice instructed her. "The pain will end soon."

Charlie returned from the kitchen with an icepack. She sighed as her dad rested it on her eyelids. The burning sensation had eased, although her eyes were tightly closed; a very bright purple light still bothered her eyes.

"Arius… how did this happen." Charlie asked rhetorically. Thirty minutes ago, he had answered the door to welcome Arius to Forks but he was unfortunately greeted by the sight of his daughter soaking wet and dizzy from the teleportation while the man held her in his arms.

"The generation cannot be skipped twice in a row." stated Arius. His voice was strong.

"But only males have become dark hunters by birth."

"History is not set in stone Charles."

o0o

Someone had ringed the doorbell but Charlie refused to answer. Whoever it was would not be coming inside this house anytime soon, especially with his daughter in her current state. They had managed to dry her hair and clothes with her blow dryer. When she woke up, Bella could change into drier and cleaner clothes. Plus Arius preferred not to meet human strangers.

The knocking continued, so he looked through the peephole only to see a tired Billy in his wheelchair and Jacob behind him. He looked worse.

Charlie went back to the living room and picked up the keys to the door. _No way was he letting them inside_. He went by the back door to lock it before moving to the front door. When he opened the door, Charlie quickly closed it with the key. "Billy… Jake." He acknowledged them both by their names.

"Charlie. I'm so sorry." said Billy.

"You've nothing to be sorry about." replied Charlie. He wondered if they had seen Ari in La Push.

"Bella's missing!" exclaimed Jacob.

"No she not Jake." After a few heartbeats he replied. "She's home."

"May I speak to her?" Jacob realized that he panicked for nothing.

"I don't think that's such a good idea right now." stated Charlie. Soon after a gasp followed by a string of curse words were heard.

o0o

Bella had woken up. Her eyes felt so much better right now. Sitting in front of her in a chair, there was the most handsome male she had ever seen. This guy could rival Sam Uley's Gang. He oozed power all around him. At six feet four inches, Arius tried his best not to scare her. Again. Dark purple eyes watched her. Probably waiting for her to say something.

"You're _real_?... I mean Hi." Bella greeted shyly.

"Hello." replied Arius with a soft smile."And yes I am _real_." He ran his fingers through his thick wavy black hair that stop by the base of his neck as he picked up the small mirror that Charlie had placed on the coffee table. "Would you like to see your new self?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Okay… I guess…"

When she looked in the mirror that Arius held she gasped. She was stunning! Her hair was a lush wave of deep red. So smooth like salon finish. While her eyes were intense pools of dark purple. She looked at him in shock. She had his eye colour. "So everything that happened was true?"

Arius nodded at her. Bella had previously fainted when Charlie and Arius explained her heritage of dark hunters and dark huntresses. She blushed in embarrassment at the thought of being weak. Arius chuckled as he saw her blush.

Before she could open her mouth to ask him another question a sharp pain surged through her spine. She let out a string of curse words as she felt as if millions of needles were puncturing her skin all at once.

It was a tattoo of a phoenix that would cover her entire back. All dark huntresses have the symbol of the phoenix. "The_ pain will end soon_." She remembered Arius saying this to her when her eyes were closed. Yes, Bella is the first dark huntress from the line of descendants but there are others females who were changed by dark hunters.

Charlie came back to the living room (without Billy or Jacob). He wondered if his daughter would be okay after. He saw Bella holding Ari's hand in a tight grip and biting her lips to avoid screaming. He takes a seat next to her and waits patiently for the tattoo to complete. He knows that trying to ease her pain will not make it go away quicker. Arius' wife Ava had mentioned this to him years ago.

"I'm okay dad." Bella said after her pain ended. "I heard what you said. There was no way to know that I would change."

He felt as ease.

"Besides…" Bella continued "This is the Worst… Back pain… Ever!"

Charlie and Arius chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own twilight. **

**Big thanks to all my reviewers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_2 days later._

_In the meadow._

_Early evening._

"Come on Ari it's not that bad." said Bella.

"Not that bad… It's terrible!" stressed Arius. "This is not the definition of beautiful." He gestured at the light brown brittle grass. He still could not believe that she fell in love with a Cold One. It was his same reaction when Ruby, his sister-in law; well she fell in love with different type of vampire, the kind that had fangs and their pupils would become narrow like a feline's eye. He would choose Ethan's family over the Cullen's anytime.

"_Well it used to be_." She agreed with him. The meadow did nothing to captivate her attention any longer. No pretty flowers or even grass.

Earlier he had told her about soulmates and the ups and downs of being a hunter. Well the only disadvantage of joining this world was if her phoenix got killed then she would die. At first, she always thought Edward was her soul mate but now she was not so certain. He was too quick to leave her alone. Arius had told her, soul mates when they found each other should feel each other's emotions. The good and bad.

"So how old are you?" asked Bella as she rested her backpack next to his. "Your real age…"

"Five hundred and twenty." He whispered in her ear as if someone would overhear him.

"No way!" she looked shocked at him.

" But twenty eight is what I tell people."

This was unbelievable. Arius was older than Carlisle.

They continued conversing back and forth about rules of being a dark hunter for beginner's while she moved her fingers along the edge of two diamond daggers Arius had given her. She would use these weapons whenever her powers were low. Since the only thing that would cut diamond was diamond itself, this was the perfect weapon to use against a Cold One.

"That was so funny!" Bella laughed but stopped midway when she saw someone she never expected to see again.

"Laurent." said Bella. At the same time Arius growled. "Vamp."

"Bella…? What are you doing here?" questioned Laurent.

"She lives here dumbo." growled Arius.

Laurent turned his attention towards Arius. The vampire was so stupid. "And you are…?"

"The one who's going to kill you."

The vampire laughed like a madman on crack.

"Rule number one." said Arius as he looked directly at Laurent.

"Kill them when they least expect it." finished Bella. She blurred in front of Laurent and placed her fingerless black leather gloved hands on each side of his face.

Laurent stopped laughing. His body literally became stiff as her eyes glow a light purple. "Tell James I said hello." smirked Bella.

Instantly, his venomous body was turned to a huge chuck of grey charcoal from the electricity produced from her fingers. He did not even have time to scream.

o0o

Jacob was livid. The red haired leech kept escaping from them. _Stupid Bloodsucker._ She would always dance on the edge of their border as if she knew where the La Push border started for the sake of the golden eyed cold ones. But this one had blood red eyes just like the dreadlocks.

Speaking of Mr. Dreadlocks. Where was that vampire?

"_I see him!"_ Quil yelled excitedly as his wolf form pushed its limits then screeched to a stop.

"_Why you stop bro?" _Paul asked his wolf brother.

The pack looked into Quil's mind. Two persons ,whose faces were hidden because of the trees; they were with the leech. Everyone knew the girl. Strawberry and lavender. They could not smell the male next to her.

"_Bella!_" shouted Jacob.

He pushed his legs as much as he could. Leah was the fastest in the pack but Jacob was still fast.

When he finally reached the field which took only twelve seconds, it looked entirely different. Bella was using her bare hands to break the body into smaller unrecognizable lumps of coal. When the rain comes again, the water would wash away any evidence.

"You're late." Arius was the first to acknowledge the wolves.

Was he serious? This human was talking to wolves as if they could understand.

"_Sorry your highness." _said Leah. All the wolves except Sam burst into a fit of laughter.

"Apology accepted." Arius smirked.

"Wow. They're so huge!" This was the first time she meet a wolf. "Do we kill them?" As a huntress, it was her duty to protect humans from all evil supernatural creatures.

"We never kill wolf shifters Bella" Arius shook his head at his student. "_But we sure can kill werewolves."_

She titled her head at the side. "You have to teach me this." She pointed at her temple then at his. How was he able to speak to her in her mind?

Arius gave a short nod. _"You have lots to learn." _

o0o

Bella walked without fear towards the closest wolf then she ran her fingers through the wolf's fur. She smiled at the purring sound. As she looked into its eyes. Dark brown. _This one looks like Jacob_.

As she continued to pet the russet wolf, Sam went behind one of the big trees to phase back to a human.

"Damn it." Arius spoke to himself as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. His eyes were closed in concentration.

Bella hurried to his side with a hand on his shoulder, causing the russet brown wolf to whimper. "What's wrong?" she asked her mentor concerned.

"Ava and Ruby need backup." Arius answered. "We need to help them now."

"No problem."

The wolf whined and gave a short bark as Sam came out behind the tree. "Bella?"

She was surprised to see that Sam was the black wolf. "I'll explain when I get back." Her words rushed out.

With her right hand on Arius left hand, the dark hunter snapped his right fingers to transport them to their next location.

Volterra .Italy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

_3 days later._

Jacob cut the engine of his dark blue truck as he parked it in front of the Swan's residence. Charlie had invited them both to dinner which Bella had promised to cook. He easily helped Billy onto his wheelchair before they went towards the door.

_Good luck_. He thought to himself as he pressed the doorbell.

From the kitchen; she heard the doorbell but she was quite busy. Charlie who was watching the game from the living room went to open the door. He grinned when he saw his friend and his son. "Come on in!" He moved to the side then motioned them with his hands. Then he glanced at Jacob. "Bells' in the kitchen."

Jacob did not need Charlie to tell him where his imprint was, he could feel the pull. She was the reeler while he was the cable.

Bella sensed Jacob before he spoke. She turned around from the stove with a frying spoon in her hand. Her white apron had 'Kiss the Cook for Free Food.' Oh how he wished that was possible.

"Jake!" she immediately put the spoon down to give him a hug. Jacob returned her greeting with one of his signature bear hugs. She was so relieved that Jacob and her, they were friends again and that she did not like ignoring him.

"Missed you to Bells." He waved his forefinger at her apron, his head tilted at her. "_Nice_."

Bella chuckled at Jacob. "One kiss." she told him as she tapped her cheek.

As his lips touched the softness of her skin, a minuscule spark went through both of them.

She quickly turned her attention back to the stove; seeing about the chicken which popped and crackled as her eyes glowed a light purple.

"_Be happy little one." _Arius whispered in her mind.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw when Jacob moved his hand next to her and took a fried chicken leg from the bowl. She tapped his hand with the oily spoon.

Jacob grinned as he held the chicken in his teeth. Ready to tear into it.

"Go and spy on our old gossipers." She instructed.

After eating a delectable dinner of macaroni pie, fried chicken with honey barbeque sauce and fruit and vegetable salad; all washed down with a tall glass of orange juice. Bella and Jacob washed and dried the dishes while Billy and Charlie continued to make plans about their next fishing trip.

They were both silent as they worked together.

"Bells?"

"Mmm?"

"You know that I still love you. Right?"

"Yeah Jake. Love you too… even if you do phase into a giant wolf." she smiled as she handed him a wet plate.

He looked at the plate he had dried it. "Sorry about not telling you before."

"It's okay. If you weren't a supernatural being, I would not be able to tell you about me becoming a dark huntress."

Half an hour later after the Black's had gone home; Bella sat on the couch in a simple dark green silk shirt and dark blue denim skinny jeans, as she laced up her black combat knee length boots. Her diamond daggers were placed securely inside their leather pouches. One by her right hip and the other inside her left boot. Her job as a dark huntress started today. They didn't get paid for this type of job but Ari had decided to pay her whenever she did a job. He had mentioned that he worked for the FBI during the day, and the night he would have his hunter duties alongside his wife and Ruby. Now she had joined the group with open arms. She giggled as she remembered Ruby and her comparing their hair colour. _Whose hair was redder?_

Charlie stood by the entrance. "Be safe out there Kiddo."

She fixed the fingerless gloves onto her hands. "Goodnight dad. I'll see you in the morning."

With a final look at her appearance the hallways mirror Bella then teleported herself to an unknown location.

_If Alice could see her now, she would be proud. _


	6. Chapter 6

**What is a dark hunter/huntress?**

_They are supernatural immortals who hunt any evil supernatural beings (witches, vampires, goblins etc). They are faster and stronger than most vampires and werewolves._

* * *

><p>Soundtrack: "Stereo Hearts." - Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6.<strong>

Early the next morning, Bella received a phone call from Sam. He asked her to come down to La Push Reservation to discuss matters. His house was located between Jacob's and Jared's. She was dressed in her regular clothes; faded blue baggy jeans, red and black plaid shirt and a pair of white slippers. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail while she wore a pair of brown contact lens.

She parked her rusty red Chevy in front of Sam and Emily's home. When she walked inside, no one was there except for Emily who was busy in the kitchen cooking enough for an army.

"Knock knock." Bella called out so she would not surprise anyone.

Emily looked up from the island table where she was hurriedly cutting up sweet peppers and carrots. "Hi! You must be Bella." She put down the knife then she went to hug the girl. Bella immediately returned the hug making sure not to crush the woman with her newfound strength.

Even though Emily had three scars running across one side of her face; she still looked beautiful. Jacob had told Bella about the reason behind these scars and he had advised her not to stare at them. Bella glanced at the whole vegetables and herbs. "Need any help?" she gestured at the table.

"Certainly!" Emily was glad for the help especially if it was voluntary. The pack was not there to help; even if they were they would raid the fridge or relax. Who could blame them? Being a werewolf was stressful.

As Bella quickly chopped and minced; Emily looked at her in awe. Bella worked very quickly like an iron chef. "You're good." said Emily with a grin.

"I'm no longer clumsy."

"So how does it feel to join the supernatural world?" inquired Emily

"Let's just say my human life sucked big time." Bella gave her a lopsided grin.

When she was human, Bella had the most mouth-watering blood. This was the reason most vampires wanted a taste of her blood. James, Laurent and Victoria. Even the Cullen's had a bit of difficulty around her. Just imagine her last birthday party.

o0o

After they had finished cooking lunch, Bella and Emily sat opposite each other on bar stools which were around the island table. As the stereo played, they chatted and drank coke from the slender glass bottles.

"The pack should be walking in any minute now." Emily informed her. They could smell food a mile away.

Five minutes later, the first person to come in was Paul, ready to raid the fridge. Emily would not allow them to eat unless they ate with their pack mates. "Morning Emily. Morning Bella." Paul greeted them with a bag of chips in his hands.

The girls were in deep conversations to realize that Paul had spoken to them.

"Sam will kill me if anything horrible happens to you!" exclaimed Bella.

"No he won't…this is anything but horrible." said Emily.

He noticed that they were not paying any attention to him. "Why would Sam kill her?" He asked as he sat next to Bella on her left side.

"It's a surprise." Emily replied grinning."She worries too much."

When Sam and Jacob walked into the kitchen, Sam went towards Emily. He kissed her scars before he placed a kiss on her lips, while Jacob gave Bella a hug and discreetly sniffed her hair.

"Who's killing who?" Sam inquired Emily.

She glanced at Bella. "Bedroom?"

Both girls nodded their heads at the same time. Emily took a hold of Sam's hand whereas Bella did the same to Jacob for encouragement.

"Foursome… ohhh kinky!" hollered Quil as he saw them walk towards the bedroom. Leah picked up her empty beer can then threw it at his head.

"_Bitch_." muttered Quil.

Leah simply rolled her eyes

o0o

Emily had told Sam about the great news despite the fact that Bella had told him the disadvantage of it.

"If this makes Emily happy then I am happy." avowed Sam. "And Bella… I'm not going to kill you."

Jacob gently squeezed her shoulders. " Have faith in yourself Bells."

"Alright." Then she gently touched the scars on Emily's face.

Outside the bedroom, Quil pushed his ears against the wall. "Why can't I hear anything?"

"Soundproof room." answered Embry as he played 'Black Ops' with Jared.

The door clicked open and they all looked towards it. Quil immediately straightened in posture.

First to come out was Bella and Jacob, holding hands and silly grins on their faces. Next, Sam came out who looked like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. When Emily came out with her hair tied up, there was only one difference. No scars. "Let's eat." she said in a complete smile.

o0o

_Night. 10p.m_

_Forks. Swan's Residence._

Charlie was already in a deep slumber. His loud snores could probably be heard by the neighbour's German shepherd. Bella sat on the roof outside her bedroom window. Her back was against the wall with her knees almost close to her chest. She gazed at the night sky. It was scattered with billions of stars.

Although her headphones were in both ears, she was clearly aware of everything around her. On the tree closest to her bedroom, Jacob swung from branch to a higher branch until he landed quietly next to her.

"You could have broken a bone _Tarzan_."

"If I'm Tarzan, you..." he pointed at her "...must be Jane." He scooted next to her, his right hand interwoven with her left. His head rested comfortably on her shoulder. "What're you doing?"

Bella giggled as his warm breath tickled her neck. "Star gazing." Then she pointed at a set of stars in the sky. "See those over there... that's my sign Virgo."

"The stubborn sign." muttered Jacob.

"I heard that and I'm not stubborn." argued Bella." What sigh are you again... Cancer? The brooding sign."

"I do not brood." He pouted while showing her his best puppy eyes.

"Over there is Cancer." she said as she pointed at another set of stars. Bella yawned wide. When was the last time she slept? It had to be days ago. Possible three entire days. Maybe more.

"When was the last time you slept?" questioned Jacob.

"Sunday." She replied as if it was something normal.

Jacob leaped through her open window. "Come on, in bed."

"Fine... but if I don't wake up within 24 hours, don't run screaming for the ambulance." She went under her blanket then took off the lamp next to her. "Night Jake. Happy Patrolling." As soon as her head hit the pillow, Bella was out cold.

"Sweet dreams." He kissed her on her forehead before heading out to patrol near her house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Soundtrack**: "Burn"- by Papa Roach.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7.<strong>

Victoria was still on the run. Self preservation was her talent but the wolves were gaining on her. She loved a game of cat and mouse; however she only came back to this place to avenge her mate: James.

_A mate for a mate_. Victoria planned on tormenting Edward's girlfriend in front of him then kill her. Her plan was so simple. Then she would kill those annoying mutts especially the light brown one who ripped a piece of her stomach from her side. She kept on running full speed ahead. She was wasting her time with these wolves when she could be searching for Isabella Swan.

_Speaking of little Bella where was she?_

The cliff came into view. Just a couple more steps then she would leap towards the ocean.

"_Heads up Bells!" _shouted Jacob in his wolf form. It was the only way that Bella could communicate through the pack's mind. She still had more to learn from her mentor Arius.

"Got it." Bella was faster than any vampire or werewolf. She dashed after Victoria then leaped onto the vampire's back in midair. No more time was wasted as she used her right dagger to stab the vampire's back and then her left dagger to slice off Victoria's head clean before hitting the waters.

o0o

The leech was kind of dead. Sam ordered Seth, Collin and Brady to have a fire ready and look out for any outsiders. The three of them phased back to their human selves then when they were clothed, they went to a private area on the beach. Luckily the beach was empty.

After Bella had emerged from under the sea with the leech's head who was shouting profanities at her, the wolves jumped into the waters, going under and ripping out body parts to carry back to the fire.

One by one, all the vampire parts were in flames.

o0o

After everyone had dried up, Jacob drove Bella home.

"So are you coming to the barbeque on the Rez tomorrow?"

"Of course Jake." Bella took out four tickets from her jeans back pocket. "Two for me and two for Charlie."

As he got closer to the Swan's residence, his nose burned slightly. A black Mercedes was parked in the driveway. _Why did the Cullens have to come back?_ Jacob looked at Bella as she opened her door slowly. He followed her.

She wonders if this is all her dream. "Alice?"

"Bella! I missed you so much." Alice walks up to her but stops. "What is that awful smell?"

Jacob lightly growled at Alice. His wolf was ready to rip through his skin but he had control. Bella looked at Jacob then at Alice. "Inside… both of you… we don't want to cause a scene."

As soon as the door closed Bella spoke. "Why are you here Alice?" her voice is strong.

"I had a vision of you and Victoria." cried Alice "Then nothing."

Bella glanced at Jacob, who stood by an open window. "What exactly did you see?" she asked slowly, hoping that no information about her was giving unwillingly.

"It was all so blurry… but I saw you and Victoria at the cliff for a second."

"The leech is dead." Jacob spoke not looking at Alice but out the window.

"How?" She would have seen it in her vision.

"The pack." replied Jacob. When he spoke of the pack, Jacob did not mean only the werewolves. Bella was included in the pack.

All the Cullen's knew about the La Push Pack because of the treaty created by Ephraim Black and Carlisle Cullen.

"Werewolves Bella!" exclaimed Alice. "They're dangerous to hang out with."

Jacob stormed in front of the vampire. His fists were clenched to his side. "You're the one who's dangerous bloodsucker!"

"I would never leave my best friend." Bella whispered. Then the telephone rang in the next room.

"Behave." She pointed a finger at both of them as she walked backwards. "I better not see you fighting." She spoke to them like little children waiting to get a time out for bad behaviour.

When she picked up the phone, Bella answered the caller in a clear professional voice. "Hello, Swan's residence. This is Bella Swan speaking."

Nobody spoke on the other end.

"_Hello_?"

"Bella?" a male voice spoke. She never thought that she would hear that voice again. Not in a million years. Edward.

What was she supposed to say? Act like nothing happed between them? He told her that he never loved her, that his family never loved her.

She did the only possible thing. She hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

"Soundtrack: Move that body" - Nelly ft T-Pain.

"Just a kiss"- Lady Antebellum.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8.<strong>

Today was a day for celebration. Most of the animal attacks have ended. La Push was very busy at present. It's the annual barbeque held every year in the month of July. Even the people of Forks come to this event. Best BBQ.

Very early in the morning, the beach was cleaned up and a variety of tents were set up. While there was a marquee for the cooks to make the food, there were also smaller tents for the public to sit down and eat right away.

o0o

It was after the normal lunch time, three o' clock in fact. Bella and Jacob sat on one of the benches as they were finishing their barbeque. A cluster of dancers were in front of them. As far as she could see, Seth was doing a great impression of a robot, Embry was dancing with Angela, Paul was showing off to a bunch of screaming girls with his break-dancing, plus Sam and Emily were slow dancing to fast pace music.

Bella laughed as Quil moved in front of them, as he did a horrible Egyptian style dance.

"May I have this dance?"

"I have two left feet Jake."

"Excuses, excuses." Jacob folded his arms over his chest. "When was the last time you tripped on a flat surface Bells?

She thinks for a while. "Fine, but if I step on your toes." warned Bella. "Don't say a word."

"Sure, sure."

The song changes to a next one. 'Move that body' by Nelly is blasting through the speakers. She follows the instructions of the song as she moves, shakes, twirls and twists her waistline around. Jacob, on the other hand, he is too mesmerized by the flowing movements of Bella's hips.

She sees when Leah gives her two thumps up.

o0o

Later in the night, a special bonfire was held at the cliffs. Only those who knew about werewolves were invited. The only two persons from Forks were Charlie, who became a council member and Bella who found out from Jacob that she was his imprint.

After the bonfire was over, the pack and their imprints decided to relax at the beach. Seth had brought along his medium sized battery operated radio.

Under the moonlight, Jacob and Bella slow danced together. Their bodies were pressed warmly against each other. It had taken a while for Bella to find out that Jacob was her soul mate, but it was worth the wait.

She grabbed a handful of his shirt at brought him closer to her lips with a searing kiss.

**THE END.**


End file.
